


Mother

by Virginia Borderlands (murielofdelphi)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Motherhood, Super Soldier Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murielofdelphi/pseuds/Virginia%20Borderlands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Banner stared longingly out the window, "I can't have this, any of this. There is no place on Earth I can go where I'm not a monster." he whispered.<br/>Nat touched his cheek, drawing his attention back to her, "You know what my final test was in the Red Room? They sterilized me, said it was one less thing to worry about. You think you're the only loner on the team?"<br/>----<br/>"What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" Banner asked, setting his glass down on the counter.<br/>Nat looked up and grabbed his glass, refilling it, "A guy did me wrong. There've been a lot of people in my life, all of them fighters." she glanced down, hen up at him through her lashes. "Then there comes this guy, who's not like anyone I've ever met; he doesn't want to be a fighter."<br/>----<br/>"He probably made it out and swam to Fiji, he'll send a postcard." Nick told her.<br/>"Wish you were here." Nat sighed, laying a hand across her lower stomach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small Idea I had of Nat/Bruce after watching Age of Ultron. This is not complete, just snippets, I may at a later date edit it to be complete but until then I hope it inspires others.

_Bruce Banner stared longingly out the window, "I can't have this, any of this. There is no place on Earth I can go where I'm not a monster." he whispered._

_Nat touched his cheek, drawing his attention back to her, "You know what my final test was in the Red Room? They sterilized me, said it was one less thing to worry about. You think you're the only loner on the team?"_

\----

Fear coursed through her as she stared down at the pregnancy test. Hope mingled with sadness before she viciously tore the feelings to shred and took a deep breath, distancing herself from the problem...or should she say miracle? **wHaT iF ItS NOt ReAL, ItS NOt PosSIBlE, PlEAse, I WAnT tO bE a MotHeR, I dOnT CaRE WhAT It Is oR wHaT iT LOoks LiKE jUSt PlEASe?!**

She slept with a hundred men, probably more; some for missions, some for fun, some for fun on a mission...but Bruce hadn't been a mission. She hadn't slept with him for fun. She'd liked him. He was the strongest guy in the room and could win every fight but he didn't want to. A girl like her was bound to fall in love. 

\----

_"What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" Banner asked, setting his glass down on the counter._

_Nat looked up and grabbed his glass, refilling it, "A guy did me wrong. There've been a lot of people in my life, all of them fighters." she glanced down, then up at him through her lashes. "Then there comes this guy, who's not like anyone I've ever met; he doesn't want to be a fighter."_

\----

She never though that she would want kids. Actually that was wrong, she didn't want kids, she wanted just one...one child would be enough to make her happy. But it was too late...she was barren...She couldn't stop the occasionally longing glances though when she saw a proud mother, a laughing child, or a stunned father starring in awe at his newborn heir.

Clint figured it out. He new her so well, "Laura's pregnant again. She was asking if you minded T-M-I?"

She'd shrugged it off, but later she had instantly sent a text to Laura and told her to spill.

Laura was happy to complain about all the fatigue and nausea and how sore her breasts were. Natasha imagined all of it.

 

_______

_"He probably made it out and swam to Fiji, he'll send a postcard." Nick told her._

_"Wish you were here." Nat sighed._

\----

When the first bout of nausea hit her, she'd been confused. A check with the SHIELD medics told her she was fine. When it didn't go away, she checked with them again, they told her she was fine and was probably just stressed. Natasha walked out with a frown on her face. She didn't do stress, what did she have to be stressed about--?! Actually she had felt extremely tired lately, maybe she did need a long nap in between fighting HYDRA?

When her stomach stayed bloated for two months, she took the test. Too many long talks with Laura, and wanting Banner to come back, and **WhY WAs SHe CrYIng AGaIn?!**


	2. chapter two

_Improper testing can lead to false positive results. When taking a home pregnancy test, it is very important to read the directions before testing._

She read the directions, they were so simple an ant could get them right. Check expiration date, make sure package was not damaged in anyway before being opened, pee on stick, sit stick on a level surface for three minutes and BAM test results that result from a high concentration of HcG ( **human chorionic gonadotropin)--** best to use morning urine so that you could have the highest possible level and so that it can't be possibly diluted by the things you eat and drink all day.

_Some home pregnancy tests have been described by women as having an evaporation line. If you stare at and inspect a home pregnancy test closely, it is possible with some tests to see where the testing line is._

Line eyes...but that was a very obvious line. She didn't even have to take a picture of the test and tweek it to look like there was a line. It was a strong control line.

_Certain medications such as phenothiazine can interfere with test results._

She wasn't on any meds.

_Expired tests or faulty home pregnancy tests can also lead to false positive results. Always check the expiration date before testing to assure accurate results._

She double-checked the expiration on the side of the box. 

_If you receive a positive result from a home pregnancy test it is important to follow up with your doctor for medical care. Although it is not common, certain rare medical conditions can cause positive results on a home pregnancy test._

Tears pulled at the corner of her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

_If you have tested positive and are unsure about the results of your home pregnancy test, consult your doctor._

She needed to go shoot something.

_If you have tested positive and are unsure about the results of your home pregnancy test, consult your doctor._

She needed to hide from SHIELD.

_**Are you pregnant? Find out when your little bundle is due. Use JM's Due Date Calculator.** _

 


End file.
